inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tsurugi-kun
Re:Kiyama The info about Kiyama's artwork is not real so please do not add that anymore.... --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:06, September 15, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, many mistake that photo ALOT and upload it here. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:21, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Episode Rule Please do not rename an article with a wrong one, we are following some rules like naming each episode article with numbers so PLEASE follow. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 11:39, September 21, 2011 (UTC) New page There's a button called "Add a new page", you can see it, if you click it, you can make a new page. --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:47, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Fanart The following file is considered as a fanart: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:C%C3%B3pia%2Bde%2B3de037d7-1-.jpg Note that fanart isn't just arts that are drawn by fans but also include edited official artwork from Level 5 or from scenes. The file has been deleted. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:32, November 21, 2011 (UTC) You have also uploaded multiple images with watermarks (which is ban on the wiki). Those files had been deleted. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:35, November 21, 2011 (UTC) About:Fanart What I meant is not just fanart are being delete on the wiki but Official art with edits (like changing colors, blur,...) But Cropping is acceptable. Watermarked pictures are banned. Watermarked pictures means that pictures with your name (or production name) is marked on the image. Check out this article User blog:Genda Koujirou/About fanart. We're glad that you care about the rules here. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:57, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey do you have a set of Inazuma Eleven Go TCG pictures, I really need them so could you please give me a link to them. KingVariAres 18:08, December 27, 2011 (UTC)KingVariAres Yes I would like the links please to the TCG links for Go KingVariAres 07:21, December 30, 2011 (UTC)KingVariAres Thanks for the link Tsurugi KingVariAres 18:38, December 31, 2011 (UTC)KingVariAres Re:Adding Categories Well then, type this code instead on the BOTTOM of the page. Category: (name of category) --(AdventureWriter28→ White Blade 08:29, January 5, 2012 (UTC) do u have the link to the movie????? could u email me at emmamariaciuffi@gmail.com if u do pleaseeee!!! Go movie oh, so you have the go movie? O_o wow, thanks for telling me :) i really wanna know what happened in the movie just like you stated XD anyways really thanks! I'll be waiting XD still anyways, what are your opinions about the movie? P.s. How did you know that i wanted to watch the movie so badly? XD (AdventureWriter28→ Gladius Arch 09:42, January 11, 2012 (UTC) About the categories.... well... do you see the right part when editing? There's a section there with "Categories" and click the arrow near it to see the other categories present, and see the code i gave you? You have to type it there. I hope you understand it this time. --(AdventureWriter28→ Gladius Arch 08:49, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Movie Wait..... you stated that you have the GO movie.... so you know what happened in the movie? O_O Also... if you have the video link, tell me on my talk page XD Since, i noticed in your talk page, someone else also asked XD --(AdventureWriter28→ Gladius Arch 04:53, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Team Inazuma Images Hi! i created a team with torch named : Inazuma Images and our goal is to upload high quality pictures,replace low quality pictures etc. ofcourse u can join if u provide some picture samples i will put u on the list (what position do u want to play) Icons Review the icons! You're putting old icons on your pages.Samemaru 14:45, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Slideshow If you want %) But, have you a video of killer whale ? Torch92 14:24, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Nice pictures of the episode 008 ! Thanks =) SnowyBoy₰ 12:12, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Because I didn't see this episode ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 13:23, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Scout characters Instead of adding information to the new scout characters articles, it would be helpful if you could create articles for the characters we're still missing! --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 15:55, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *Yes! We just started something called Operation Scout Characters and the first phase is to create pages for every scout character and start by adding the ScoutCharacter template to them. There is no order on how to do it, feel free to just do your favorites or anything! --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 16:24, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Movie Sorry, I can't give it you now due to I have to leave very quick now. I will give you the link later the day, sorry. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 13:13, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Here it is: http://www.youtube.com/user/mt1135?feature=g-all-u Lordranged7 Joker Rains 19:23, July 3, 2012 (UTC)